Marzia and Felix: Journey
by Youtubess
Summary: Marzia and Felix were in love, making Yotube videos and were happy. But then Marzia finds out she pregnant, and their life as a family is filled with joy, tradegy and so much more! Rated M for sex references, self harming, abuse, explicit language and troubling scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

-Marzia's POV-

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it.

I was pregnant.

Nine tests discarded in the sink cruely illuminated the two lines in the bright light of the bathroom. Fears and worries and doubts and troubles flashed through my head, from telling Felix to dying in childbirth to adoption to abortion to telling the Marzipans. I had taken Clearblue tests, so it told me that I was two to three weeks along. On all nine of them.

It was 2:30 and I had rushed into the bathroom to vomit. I didn't know why. I worried. Thought of waking up Felix, didn't. Thought back a few weeks ago, to that one romantic night. Worried some more. Took a test stashed at the back of my bathroom cupboard. Freaked out. Took the other eight tests. All positive. And here I was.

As my brain started to cope a little, I picked up the tests and put them in the bin, so Felix wouldn't see them. I needed to tell him myself. He couldn't just 'find out'.

Next step...sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.

I struggled on that step.

-Felix's POV-

I woke up around eight, feeling okay. I looked over to Marzia, who was snuggled under the duvet, a look of anguish on her face. _Bad dream,_ I thought. I felt bad for a second, then got up. Did my teeth, combed my hair, got dressed, whatever. I went downstairs and got out some bread, and made a jam sandwich. Ate it. I looked at the clock. 8:15. Marzia would normally be up by now.

I mooched around for a bit, watched some TV, then at around nine decided to make a video.

"HOOOOOOOWWWWSSSS it going bros, my name is pppeeewwwddiiieeeppiiieee, and today we're going to play 3 MORE random games I found online..."

"Felix?! Felix?!" Marzia's voice had a hint of urgency to it. Usually, I would just shout that I'm filming, and edit it out later, but then she called again, and she sounded so desperate that I stop recording and got up to see what she needed. Probably a spider somewhere, or something.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her. Her face was contorted with worry and all the colour was drained. I looked at her anxiously. She stayed silent. "Seriously, Marzia, you're creeping me out." If this was some sort of prank, she would of told me by now.

"I'm - I," she stuttered, turning to face me.

"Are you leaving me?" I asked suddenly. She stared at me. "No," she said anxiously. I breathed a sigh of relief. "So what is it? You look terrible."

"I'm...I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

-Marzia's POV-

For what seemed like a lifetime he just stared at me. A mix of emotions were falshing across his face: anger, fear, sadness, happiness, more fear, relief, yet more fear.

"Are you okay?" I whispered anxiously.

His lost face suddenly clicked back into place. "Is this a prank?"

I sighed. "I wish," I said, my voice trembling. I felt my whole body shake in fear. I had had thoughts of him leaving me, but I had always, deep down, thought he'd stay and support me. But now all hope was slipping away, and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

-Felix's POV-

I just felt overwhelmed. A baby? This all seemed so surreal.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, and I questioned it.

I tried grasping at some sort of reason. "Is this a prank?" I asked.

Her whole body shook. "I wish," she whimpered, her voice trembling. I look at her properly; her slender body, her tiny feet, her masses of delicate brown hair, the tears glistening in her hazel brown eyes, and I knew she was scared.

"It's - it's okay," I mumbled.

She looked at me, looking like a frightened rabbit. "You're not going to leave me?"

I started. Leave her? That's why she was scared?

"Leave you, now? What kind of jerk do you think I am?" I smiled weakly, and walked over to the kettle. She stood up, and got out some mugs. I made the tea, and we sat there in silence, sipping quietly, wondering how the hell we were going to manage.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: The usernames here were made up. Any links with real usernames is purely coincidental.

-Marzia's POV-

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked tentivately afetr we finished our tea.

He sighed, and teh reality of the situation dawned on me. The panic had subsided, and now we had so much to do.

"I don't know," he said quietly, and I can't say I did either. "But just let me go finish my video."

I nodded, and went upstairs. I sat on the bed, thinking.

-Felix's POV-

It felt slightly surreal sitting down and trying to play the games properly after learning that Marzia was pregnant. I tried to be enthusiastic and absorbed, but only a few minutes after I uploaded, my bros were questioning me.

 _UpBeatUpFront: Pewds, why so sad u sounded really shocked._

 _MissyMostlykk3: r u okay_

 _1234onlyone: Are you alright, you sound really upset about something? Did you have an argument with Marzia?_

 _iluvyouchuchuu: your really freaked out in this vid?_

 _PewdsFan4Eva: please tell us wht happnd im worried yuh don't sound like urself_

 _troolllool: you're not the same nomore pewdie!_

Great. I was going to tell them sooner or later, of course - but looking at the concerned comments posted on my video made me tear up. It made everything so real, too real.

-Marzia's POV-

I heard Pewdie calling me downstairs at some point. I looked over to my clock and was startled to see it was only 10:15. There had only been about two hours since I awoke. It felt like a lifetime.

I came downstairs to see Felix on his laptop, typing away. He looked up at me, his eyes big and wistful.

"Look at these comments on my video."

I walked over and looked.

 _Swweeeetttieepieezz33: Are you okay Pewds? You're making me worry_

 _OpallShine097: Please tell us what's wrong_

 _slittingthroats4funss1: i dont understand youve lost all ur energy_

 _elliiss009: is Marzia okay? Are you okay?_

 _Ali Ember: Is it the pugs_

We both smiled at that last comments, but inside, we were both sad and scared. Not only for us, but for these sweet, kind, loving commenters that cared so passionatley for us and our family...our family.

"I think we need to sort things out before it gets worse,"Felix said gently. I nodded. We were both thinking the same thing: career, or baby?


	3. Chapter 3

-Marzia's POV-

We decided to keep it. I mean, we didn't have to completely destroy our careers because of a little boy or girl, did we? It could even be fun.

So, soon our fear turned to joy as we counted down the days for our baby. We made a video announcing my pregnancy.

"Hey! It's CutiePie and Pewds!" I smiled. "We've got some really big news. I'm pregnant! We're sorry we couldn't tell you sooner, but we needed some time to think."

The comments on that video were amazing:

 _OreozCookieMonsta3: OMG i'm so happy for you two_

 _windowstothepasta00: congratulations!_

 _AllYoung9: I can't believe it! I've been waiting for this forever!_

 _IguanaLunchables: that baby is so luckyyy_

 _young4life: do you know the gender_

 _0nlyy0ubabiii: next step: pewds proposes! :D_

I was so relieved at their joyful and delicate approach. I thought they'd flip out. I was so happy!

As the weeks went by, as my stomach grew, I felt so much more joy. Our parents were overjoyed, our friends were overjoyed, the Marzipans were overjoyed. Even the Bros were happy for Pewds as long as they got their videos. My life was perfect.

Then everything came crashing down.

At about 21 weeks I woke up in the middle of the night, panting with a surging pain in my stomach. I instintivley looked down and screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Felix said, shooting up.

"I'm bleeding, really bad," I said, terrified.

Felix looked over at me. "Holy shit," he said. He quickly picked me up and ran outside, and put me in the car.

"W-where are we going?" I asked.

"Where do you think? The hospital," he said, his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

I was scared. Really scared. I didn't really care if I survived. I just wanted my baby to be okay.


End file.
